Haze
by The 2786 Project
Summary: Because time would repeat endlessly for them, a never-ending summer. And honestly, he just wanted it to all end. He wonders just who on earth is behind this. And for her? She just wants to protect him.
1. Chapter 1

Heat Haze Days

Pairing: 2786 (TsunaHaru)

Description: Because time would repeat endlessly for them, a never-ending summer. And honestly, he just wanted it to all end. He wonders just who on earth is behind this. And for her? She just wants to protect him.

* * *

><p>His hands tremble and his eyes are dilating. The black alarm clock is shaking in his unstable hands. Moonlight is pouring into his room through the window, turning everything silver. He is shaking his head in disbelief, wanting to scream. But he can't. If he does, then his mother and Fuuta and Bianchi and Lambo and I-pin will all come to his room asking what's wrong. And Reborn- good heavens-Reborn would be there too. And then his tutor would look through him and immediately detect that something was wrong with him.<p>

He's going crazy. He just knows it. He has to be.

Suddenly, the alarm clock is thrown at the wall and the glass shatters. The other residents of the Sawada home do not awaken, they are still peacefully sleeping. He is stumbling out of his bed, falling once before crawling to his computer. The computer screen is dark, but it lights up the minute his hand moves the mouse around. His eyes, his (_tiredtired) _eyes reflect the computer's light and they read the time on the bottom of the screen even though he just saw the time on his now broken alarm clock.

_12:30 AM. August 14__th__._

The time and date resonate in his head and he feels like he is being crushed by _something_, someone. Is it gravity? He doesn't know. He doesn't know at all. His knees go weak and he falls down to the floor. Immediately, he hugs his knees and rocks back and forth. Maybe if he thinks it's all just a prolonged nightmare, then maybe it will all go away.

It just couldn't be real. It wasn't possible. What sin had he committed to deserve this? He closed his eyes and willed for summer to be over already. He was sick of it. He hated it.

He would never like summer again.

* * *

><p>When he opens his eyes, his name is being softly called. Then lively bright <em>(sosobright) <em>eyes are staring at him in the face. And it hurts. It's too bright, it stings. It hurts. It burns him. Because if this nightmare is continuing, then sooner or later…

Those eyes will become as lifeless as death itself.

A forced smile appears on his face and instantly, those soft (_tootoo_) soft hands are reaching for his face, stroking his cheeks comfortingly. "Tsuna-san, are you okay? You look like you need more sleep." No, he does not need any sleep. Because when he sleeps, nightmares creep up on him and stay with him till morning. And in the hours when the sun is up…he is still haunted.

"Tsuna-san, would you like some water? Tea? Breakfast? Ah, but you should probably brush your teeth and wash your face first…Or would you like to get some more sleep?"

He nods slowly, because his body is so stiff and sore from sleeping in such an uncomfortable position. She takes his hand and drags him upwards and guides him back to his bed. Just as she is about to let go, he clings tighter onto her wrist.

"Don't leave. Stay. Please."

And she does.

And while he drifts off, she is still there. She will always be. Till he wakes up and the nightmare starts all over again.

* * *

><p>-This is the prologue for Haze. I hope you enjoyed it and hopefully, I will be able to upload the next chapter as well as posting up the other chapters for my ongoing projects! I hope you enjoyed this little prologue of Haze.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Heat Haze Days

Pairing: 2786 (TsunaHaru)

Description: Because time would repeat endlessly for them, a never-ending summer. And honestly, he just wanted it to all end. He wonders just who on earth is behind this. And for her? She just wants to protect him.

* * *

><p><span>I<span>

She was running, screaming. Begging. Pleading. "Don't hurt him," she panted desperately. "I'll give you anything. I'll do anything. Just don't let him die!" A cold, dark shadow loomed over her. Through the darkness, she could see a wide un-human like smile glinting at her.

"Anything?"

The voice purred at her and the girl cringed in horror. But she swallowed and nodded. "Don't hurt him. Don't let him get injured. I will do it! I swear!"

It-whatever it was, it was looking at her with interest now. "Would you die to protect him? Would you really?"

"Y-Yes."

"Would you die…Let me correct myself. Would you be willing to die a thousand deaths for this boy? Would you die a thousand times for him? Would you allow yourself to get hurt, scarred, burned and trampled over a thousand times?"

The girl froze. To die a thousand times? To die painfully a thousand times...She swore that her insides were quivering with fear, she was shaking all over; she knew. Just as her mouth widened to refuse, an image took place in her mind.

Him.

Bloody, screaming in pain. Those limp, lifeless eyes…Would she want to live again after seeing such a thing? Those beautiful eyes… dead. That blank expression. It would haunt her till the day she died. So she swallowed and gave the shadow her answer.

"Yes."

The shadow's smile seemed insane and it scared her to death. She wanted it to go away, to just go away. "If you do everything you have told me…you will have three conditions." The girl's head tilted in confusion.

_Conditions?_

"You will have a total of 1,000 clocks. Smash them to restart the day. You will die 1,000 times. Your shadow will part from you and no longer be your own. You will never be able to tell anyone. Hehe…Do you still want to accept?"

No. She didn't want to. But the prospect of her most important person being safe, away from the hands of death called for her; commanded for her to say yes. And with a hoarse voice and teary eyes, she gave the shadow the answer it had expected to hear.

"Yes."

**Alive. **

"Just one more thing, my dearie. There is one more condition for this wonderful process to start. Of course…it all depends on **him**." The girl's eyes widened. It all depended on…him? She buried her head in her knees.

_Tsuna-san…?_

It depended on him, then. Her life was in his hands. He was going to make the choice that would either end her life or allow the flame of life inside her burn on. She folded her hands as if in prayer, her lips moving as words poured out ever so silently.

Gasp.

Swallow.

A single tear.

"I want to save you so badly…but I don't want to die yet."

* * *

><p>She woke up to the sound of rustling cloth. Her eyes opened and immediately sunlight filled her eyes; bathing her vision with warmth. Her mouth widening as she yawned, her heart skipped at the sight before her.<p>

Tsuna. Smiling. Worn and battered, but _alive. _Tired and wounded, but he was **alive. **He was looking down at her, puzzled. "Haru?" His voice came out as a hoarse whisper. He was propped up by two pillows, his forehead wrapped in linen bandages. It was only when she took in the sight of Tsuna's slightly red-stained bandages that she realized that her head been on his lap.

"What happened?"

Haru stared at him, incredulous. "You don't remember anything?" Tsuna's hand moved and gently touched his forehead, wincing at the touch. "I remember a little bit," he murmured. "The Nero Fiore Famiglia's main branch and the Vongola Famiglia's main branch. We fought. I remember that. And then we fought and I fought their Boss and…what happened after that?"

"You really don't remember?" Haru asked Tsuna. Tsuna stared at his hands. "Did-Did I kill anyone?" Haru bit her lip.

"Haru, did I?"

"No, you didn't," she told him. "Everyone in the main branch from the Nero Fiore was taken down except the Boss and Yamamoto-kun, Hibari-san, everyone was in the hospital. You were the only one left to fight. So you fought and just when it seemed like you had the winning streak…he…He committed suicide. Nero Fiore's Boss committed suicide but just before he did, he inflicted **that **on you." She paused, nodding at the wound hidden by Tsuna's bandages.

Tsuna closed his eyes, obviously remembering. "I remember that know. But how do you know that? How do you know about that battle and how do you know how he died?" Haru shrugged, trying to look as nonchalant as possible.

"I saw it."

Tsuna blinked, not processing her words. "What do you mean you saw it?" He asked slowly. Haru sighed, folding her hands and placing them on her lap. "Didn't you go to that safe house Reborn house arranged for you and the others?" Very, very slowly, Haru shook her head.

"Then, Kyoko-chan also-?"

"No, she didn't see anything. She stayed in the safe house. I managed to slip away." Tsuna looked at her, face blank. "Why would you do such a dumb thing?" He asked her, disbelief creeping into his voice. Haru knew from her instincts that anger would also be intertwining with that disbelief any minute. "I wanted to check up on everyone at the hospital-and luckily no one saw me. At least I thought no one saw me. Bianchi saw me but she didn't say anything at the time. And then just when I was going out of the hospital I heard a huge crash and I saw you and…him. In the middle of the sky. You fell out of the sky and I was able to catch you. Thank goodness I did, or else-"

"Thank goodness?" He interrupted her, looking angry now. "What if he _saw _you at that time-you could've been killed! Haru, that was dangerous! And reckless!" Haru sighed, nodding. "I already got lectured by Bianchi and Reborn. I know. But he didn't see me. And I caught you. You're safe. That's good enough for me." Seeing the look on Tsuna's face, she added, "I'll be more careful next time, I promise."

All the tenseness that had built up in Tsuna drained away and he sighed.

"Haru, if you ever do something like that again…I don't know what-"

"_JUUDAIAME!"_

A clatter of a door opening, the laughs that began to ring in relief, the overwhelming sound of joyful screams…

That was the image that was engraved into Haru's mind when the Famiglia members entered the room. Reborn-chan, Bianchi-san, Yamamoto-kun, Kyoko-chan; the list went on. And as Haru gazed at every face that filled the small room, she could read the relief and happiness mixed eyes. A warm and safe wave filled the borderline of her heart till it was full to the brim with content. Suddenly, a voice whispered in her ear-

"_The calm before the storm __**dearie…"**_

Haru's body went still and her head turned slowly, eyes dilating. The darkness she was bracing herself didn't show but her hands grew clammy, cold; remembering that horrible dream…

"_Aren't you thankful, dear Haru? Aren't you? This is what you wanted, didn't you?"_

Haru's mouth moved but the words were stuck in her throat; they would not come out. Small, choked out incoherent sounds flowed from her throat till they were the only thing she could hear. Concerned faces were appearing in her vision now; voices rising in alarm. The last sensation she could feel was something hot being burned into her back in a clockwise rotation.

Ah. Was this the calm before the storm?

* * *

><p>"It's been two days already-"<p>

"Nothing's wrong with Haru. She doesn't have any terminal illness either; why is she like this?"

"Sun Flames won't do a thing-"

"Do something."

_Do something. _ And Haru woke up, the thought still echoing in her mind. Very carefully, her hand reached out to her back. The touch did not burn her, harm her or hurt her. "When'd you get the tattoo? Never took you for that sort of type, you know."

Haru's eyes flicked towards Ryohei who gave her a nod and a grin before her hand pressed with more force onto the center of her back. _Tattoo? What on earth was he talking about? _"Sorry Haru but it looks like we've all found out your darkest secret," he said with a playful tone, winking. "But it looks really cool; Gokudera freaked when he saw it you know."

Ryohei looked at her with a concerned, brotherly look that he usually reserved for his little sister. "You look a little out of it. You blanked out for two whole days. Now that you're awake, I should go tell everyone. We've all been worried sick to the extreme, you know." And with an uncharacteristically gentle pat on the shoulder, he strode out.

The minute the door closed, Haru bolted for the mirror hanging on the wall, lifting her shirt so her back was so exposed. Twisting around into a position where she could see her bare back, she winced at the pangs of nausea that struck without mercy. Her eyes widened when she found the tattoo Ryohei had been talking about.

It was a clock as big as her palm; designed with intricate numbers and fancy designs. Curves and splashes of black ink were weaved around the clock, standing against the pale skin. Haru's hand traveled to the center of her back and shock etched itself into her face. When-how-When had such a thing appeared on her back? She couldn't recall a time where she made a trip to get a tattoo. This was ridiculous, just absolutely ridiculous. She hated tattoos!

So…why was there a tattoo on her back?

She could hear footsteps walking down a hallway and adrenaline rushed in her bloodstream as she scampered back to bed. And just in time, too. As soon as she had crawled underneath the blankets, Tsuna and the others were already stepping through the opened door.

"Haru-chan!"

A girl of eighteen flung herself forward, orange eyes widening in distress. "Are you okay? I was so worried about you-are you alright?" Haru mustered a smile at the sight of her best friend. "Kyoko-chan, I'm fine." And to tell the truth, she was fine. She was fine. If someone would explain to her why on earth she had a tattoo stuck on her back, she'd be even better.

"Geez, when'd you have the time to get a tattoo anyways?" Haru's head turned in the direction of the rough voice that had spoken. Gokudera. Haru shrugged. "I don't know." She said simply. And it was true, she **really **had no idea. Yamamoto pushed Gokudera in a good-natured manner, winking as he did so. "Now, now, Gokudera. Instead of being worried about her tattoo, we should be more concerned about her health. Don't you think? Haru, how are you feeling?"

"I've been better." She responded cheerfully. Out of the corner of her eye, she noted that Tsuna was watching her with an empty look on his face. She faltered, scared. _Don't look at me like that, don't look like that. _And then his eyebrows knitted and his mouth moved.

"You should be more careful!"

Haru blinked in surprise and before she could say anything, he was already storming out. She could've sworn that she had seen the beginning of a scowl forming on his face. "What was all that about?" She murmured to herself, stupefied. Ryohei reappeared at her side next to his sister, his mouth slightly turned downwards. "Sawada's been worried to the extreme about you. You couldn't have possibly known, but-"

"Oi, woman. Just where and when did you get that tattoo, confess already!"

"GIVE IT A REST OCTUPUS HEAD!"

And in the chaos that ensued, Haru wondered what Ryohei could've possibly said. Yes, Tsuna-san would've been worried about her for sure. He was a kind person. She was his friend, one of the Famiglia. Of course he would've been worried. But being worried to the extreme? Haru huffed. It wasn't likely. She turned on her left side, snuggling into the warmth the pillow offered. She was feeling sleepy again. There was just no way Tsuna-san would've been extremely worried about her. Even the idea of it was just impossible.

* * *

><p>Why was he sulking in the library? Why was he even sulking at all? Haru had recovered and he certainly had no reason to sulk. He swallowed. He knew. He knew why he was sulking. He just didn't want to admit it.<p>

He was more worried about her than he wanted to admit.

The look on her face at that time had been pure agony, pure fear…what had made her put on an expression like that? Tsuna pondered at this matter while he sat a desk; two hands supporting his head's weight. And when had Haru gotten herself a tattoo? He recalled a time when they were both sixteen. Haru had walked up to him one day and out of nowhere confessed that she despised tattoos. What made her change her mind?

He was probably making a big deal out of nothing. But his intuition whispered to him that he was wrong. Just when he had gotten out of one mess, it seemed he would always fall into another.

* * *

><p>I'm so sorry guys for the late reply D: But my parents blocked fanfiction this whole time and I know that's inexcusable. Hopefully I'll continue to get good grades so it won't prevent me from updating! Curse my small, tiny brain…<p>

Anyways guys, thanks so much for your reviews, favorite alerts, everything; even just reading it. I don't know when I'll be able to update again, but I hope it'll be soon. I remember that once upon a time I updated weekly D: What happened? I can only wonder…So yes, this is still only the beginning kind of like the prologue, so this chapter is pretty short. The next chapter might be much more lengthy but I'm not sure. I should have it done in...maybe two weeks.


End file.
